


Wedding Jitters

by TheHobbitsAragone



Category: American History - Fandom, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, US history - Fandom
Genre: But only towards his wife, Confusion, F/M, Jefferson busts uwus for reader, Jefferson is caring and considerate, Not a great fic but SO MUCH FLUFF, Pet Names, Thomas Jefferson is sweet, Thomas Jefferson not being an asshole for once, Timid Reader, but i would be grateful if you decided to read it, chaste reader, cheers - Freeform, it's a spiritual experience, jk this fic sucks, pure fluff, reader is shy, wedding night but with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHobbitsAragone/pseuds/TheHobbitsAragone
Summary: You and Thomas just got married. You know that there is usually sex on the wedding night, but you don't feel quite ready yet. Thomas helps you figure it all out.





	Wedding Jitters

The night had been full of dance, laughter, and music. Your Thomas (as you now affectionately allowed yourself to call him as his wife) didn’t normally express his emotions so vividly, but tonight, he was all smiles that stretched across his face and lit up his eyes. His laugh, though still his signature, intelligent, soft bark, was heard more often than usual. The two of you were constantly at each other’s side, enjoying each other’s company. You even brought out your fiddles and played newly imported music from Europe. In your year of knowing the wonderful man who was now your husband, you had never seen him so alive and filled with pure, carefree joy. At least, not after his sister’s death, anyway.

Alas, all good things pass. This party was not traditional in the sense that it was held in your husband’s house and not your father’s. That way, you wouldn’t have to make the tiresome journey across the colony, but the guests would. Soon, they trickled away, each aristocratic plantation owner boarding his carriage accompanied by his slave. Yes, you despised slavery and thought it cruel. Your first action as Thomas’ wife would be to free the majority of them, you promised to yourself.

Thomas held your hands in his adorably large and awkward hands, smiling at you softly. He was so tall that he had to crane his neck many degrees to be able to look into your eyes. This made his tricorn nearly fall off, and you laughed as you caught it mid-air and gave it back to Thomas, who decided to indulge you with a small chuckle of his own and fixed it on his head.

He cupped your cheek and tilted your head up, continuing to smile that beautiful, warm smile that showed his charmingly shy and intelligent behaviour. You responded in kind, feeling an intense surge of love for the man in front of you as your smile widened into a bit of a grin.

“Did you enjoy your wedding feast, Mrs. Jefferson?” Thomas took your hand and started to lead you from the gardens where the wedding had taken place to your chambers, his thumb caressing the back of your hand mindlessly. His obvious pride and giddiness in being able to call you  _ Mrs. Jefferson _ at last was a heart-melting display of his deep love for you.

“Oh, of course I did, Thomas! It was wonderful, truly. I had never seen you so alive and joyful thus far,” you replied honestly, squeezing his hand reassuringly. He was so considerate and caring towards you, as if you were his most valuable treasure in all the world. Next to his books, of course. He held his books very dear as well.

“Well, there you are. Now you know me for the passionate, sensitive, artistic loon that I am,” he said, dramatically waving his arms and making me laugh at his theatrical antics. “I wouldn’t have you any other way,” you said, then stopped as you realized that you had arrived at the door. Like the true gentleman that he was, he held open the door for you and you thanked him as you stepped inside. 

You were in the parlor, which was beautiful, but obviously made strictly for the entertainment of guests and formal business transactions. The room next to this one, which you guessed was the drawing room, was much more comfortable and suitable for spending time with close friends and family.

“Shall we, darling?” Thomas offered his arm. You knew he meant to go to your shared chambers. The thought was slightly intimidating, but you gratefully accepted his arm and let him lead the way. You went up a flight of stairs, passed Thomas’ office, and arrived at a door. Again, Thomas opened the door for you and you thanked him as you stepped inside. 

The room was very simple, actually. A large bed, two chests, and a large window occupied most of the space. There was no changing screen. The thought sounded a bit foreshadowing, so you pushed it out of your head.

“Is the room to your liking, sweetest?” Thomas asked. He cared very much about your approval, even though he tried to mask this with indifference sometimes. You understood his need to hide his emotions… vulnerability could be uncomfortable. 

“Darling?” he asked softly and gently held you from behind, afraid that you were having second thoughts or regrets. Monticello was not yet a finished house, and didn’t seem very attractive from the outside. However, Thomas had shown you the blueprints for the final product, and they were magnificent.

“Oh, sorry. Spaced out,” you said much too quickly as you fiddled with your hands. Thomas quirked a brow as if to say  _ I don’t believe you _ , and turned your body so you would face him. He looked like a stern mother about to admonish her child, and you felt the nervousness kick in.

“You seem uncomfortable,” Thomas pointed out the obvious, and you couldn’t disagree.  He then continued with the curtain lecture. “Is this about the consummation of our union?”

You blushed and looked down, squirming in his arms, which led him to tighten his embrace and tilt your head up so you would meet his eyes. He looked very serious, a touch of concern apparent in his eyes.

“There’s no reason to be afraid or ashamed, love. We are husband and wife now. We can share our fears and our hopes together, knowing that our love protects us.” Thomas walked to the bed and sat down, kicking his legs like a child. He smiled at you and patted the spot next to him. “Come and sit with me. Let us talk.”

That night, the two of you spent hours and hours talking together and fell asleep in each others’ arms. It wasn’t much, but it was progress. The two of you had agreed that it was better to start by sharing a bed and then gradually get to sharing the marital bed, as you were both very timid and chaste in your relationship. In the end, you loved each other, with or without a sexual side to your relationship. Thank god for Thomas’ openness...


End file.
